Ron's First Kiss
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Poor Ron has been captured by Drakken...AGAIN. Good GOD, KIM HURRY AND SAVE HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO- Ah, crap. Too late. Ron/Kim hinted


Maybe this was his fate. How many effing times had he been captured by now? Ron let out an overdramatic sigh, his hair falling in front of his eyes. This might've been the 3 billionth time he honestly thought of quitting his so called job he did with Kim.

How far did he expect to get with a name like 'Stoppable' anyway? Certainly the fact that he had been kidnapped by Drakken (AGAIN) and was tied up to some freaky machine (AGAIN) was a clue.

Of course he valiantly struggled, and yelled, hell he even cursed in his squeaky somehow still prepubescent voice. He hated just how NON-threatening he sounded, it made making things like threats especially embarrassing.

Still, he tried anyway and hoped that maybe for once in the history of the WORLD that the main villain would actually consent when he screamed "LET ME GO, YOU DOUCHE-BAG."

Ron was rather proud of himself, he hadn't stuttered once, and this time he apparently managed to get the blue skinned freak's attention. Drakken looked up from his latest evil doom ray machine or whatever the hell it was.

He turned off his butane torch and took off the safety mask on his face, sweat and soot covered his pale blue skin and Ron was suddenly struck with the thought of 'huh, that shade of blue actually suits him really well'

And once the thought actually sunk in his eyes went wide, before he squeezed them shut shaking his head and yelling "EWW. NO. BLEH. BLEEEHHH."

Darken chuckled lightly, making his way over to the teen. "What's the problem, Ron Stoppable? You have to take a peepee? Scared in the presence of a great genius of evil such as myself?"

Having managed to get his eyes open again, Ron rolled them and struggled against the restraints that held him. He hated the way they kept his arms and legs spread wide.

Couldn't they make these a little more comfortable?

No. Of course not. Makes the victim easier to crack this way. Well no way! He wasn't going to crack!

"Let me GO you, you…Bastard! Or I'll…I'll kick your ASS." God the threat sounded even more pathetic then he thought it would and Drakken seemed to think so, too, because he burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

"O-Oh…hahahaha That's precious! Shego! Shego!"

"WHAT?" Came a shout from a distance behind Ron, he didn't even bother craning his neck to see.

"Apparently RON STOPPABLE here says he'll KICK MY ASS."

Silence, and then…

A ridiculously loud snort of laughter, followed by a "HA!" and Ron wasn't quite sure if his face could get any redder. Well, there went that last shred of dignity.

Drakken, who had finally calmed down from his laughter smirked up at the freckled teen, and began pulling off his gloves.

Ron's eyes widened and he struggled harder, oh god, oh god. What the hell was he planning? There was no way he was going to let Drakken make him his little experiment for whatever evil ray of doom he was plotting.

"K-…KP!" He shouted, almost pathetically. He knew she was coming for him, but couldn't he for once save himself?

He nearly gaped in shock when Drakken put his bare hand on Ron's burning cheek, and with a smirk that looked freakishly seductive he said; "Your face is red; …The color becomes you, Ron Stoppable."

Oh, god. Was he FLIRTING with him? Ron's eyes might've bulged right out of his head because Drakken was standing on his tiptoes now and leaning closer and he looked completely serious. Oh god, oh god. Time to call for Kim now.

"Kimmmmmmm!" He cried out, nearly brokenly, as Drakken just kept getting closer and closer. Ron felt his stomach lurch and his face begin to sweat as he writhed in the bonds harder. "KIM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as Drakken closed the distance.

Almost as if on cue Kim Possible burst through the glass ceiling and in what seemed like a fit of utter rage she destroyed the lab, and kicked both Shego and Drakken's asses with a few well aimed kicks and punches. Of course witty banter was exchanged but Ron didn't see or hear any of it, he was lost in an utter state of shock at the moment.

He…He had lost his first kiss. He LOST HIS FIRST KISS TO DRAKEN, OF ALL PEOPLE. He couldn't think, couldn't move. What the hell, WHAT THE HELL!

"Ron? RON!" Kim was standing in front of him now, Rufus apparently scratching lightly at his cheek, but he couldn't respond. How could he even face her? The girl he admired, loved for years…he had always wished she would be his first kiss and they were getting _so close_ and now?

How could he even…

"Oh god, he's in shock." Kim seemed positively enraged, she reached for Drakken, who was apparently missing a tooth by now, his face was completely swollen when Kim picked him up by his collar and all but SCREAMED in his face; "What did you do to him!"

Oh crap, she was worried now, and when Kim was worried especially about something she couldn't control, she gets pissed. And it looked like Drakken couldn't take another beating at this point, and it looked like Kim was ready to give one _anyway_.

Ron willed himself to speak, telling himself that he was only doing this because he wanted to spare Kim a murder 1 charge and not because he gave a crap about Drakken and his well being.

"K-Kim."

She immediately dropped Drakken back to the floor, he landed with a thump and a groan and Ron felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the sound. "Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" She put her hands on his cheeks, observing him closely and he felt himself flushing again.

"Y-Yeah." Dammit, he squeaked AGAIN. "C-Could you get me down please?"

She nodded and hurriedly undid the binds holding him up, once they came undone he nearly fell to the ground, but Kim was there to catch him and set him down gently.

Guh, he was sore all over.

"Thanks KP, really."

She smiled at him, looking like she was genuinely happy that he was okay. It made him feel guilty, like he betrayed her or something.

"It's no problem Ron. Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

At that, Ron's eyes went wide, his face red and he couldn't help but glance at Drakken, who had long since passed out, thank god.

He tried his very best to make his answer sound believable. "N-No. Nothing." He thought he did a decent job, and he bit his bottom lip, hoping with all that he had that Kim would just believe him and DROP IT.

Thankfully, she sighed in relief and nodded, "Good. Troops should be arriving in a minute, I'll check with Wade, okay?" Ron nodded and numbly pet Rufus, who had obviously been worried sick about him.

Only few minutes later did the local troops arrive and Ron found himself sitting on the back of a caravan, trying to understand the man with the clipboard speaking extremely fast SOMETHING at him, he kept his hands firmly wrapped around his cup of coco and tried to forget everything that happened.

Once she was completely sure she was out of Ron's line of sight, Kim Possible took the now awakened and shacked Drakken aside and literally threw him up against a wall, he squeaked an undignified and fearful squeak and Kim leaned closer to him, holding his entire body up, her hands twisting his trademark jacket painfully.

When she spoke, she was nearly snarling. "If I EVER see you trying to do ANYTHING like…like _that_ to Ron _EVER _again, I swear I'll fix your blue skin problem. _Permanently._ And _**don't think I wont**_."

With that, she dropped him again. He slid down the wall, landed on his already sore ass before he was dragged up by the local police force and taken away, his swollen eyes as wide as they could be.

He prayed to whatever god might exist that the wetness he felt between his legs was blood and _nothing else._

_-END-_


End file.
